


A Man and his Many Oni Wives

by Silent_Soul_Ken



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breast Growth, Cum Inflation, F/M, Growth, Huge Breasts, Huge Butt, Oni, big penis, butt growth, clumsy wife, excessive cum, huge penis, mini girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a down on his luck man with a huge problem; he's lonely. His luck soon perks up and his life will soon be very busy thanks to a few tiny women.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. The First Oni Wife

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on an undefined Hiatus not sure when I'll go back to it but I plan on doing so one day, enjoy this for now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at work Naruto heads home only to find he has a small passenger with him. What does this little Oni Girl want?

Naruto Uzumaki was a 24 year old young man who worked at Uchiha Corporation in a warehouse. With his blonde spikey hair, deep blue eyes, and strong but lithe figure he worked hard, day and night, for a steady paycheck. Speaking of...  
  
He grunted as he lifted a large box and carried it to a loading elevator. Dressed in a bright orange safety vest over a blue short-sleeve shirt and blue jeans he set the box down and pressed the up button. It was a typical workload, the loaders were loading heavier stuff and so he had to put this product onto the elevator so it could get sent up to the second floor to get checked and then sorted out for the countries they went to. Naruto wiped sweat from his brow and looked at his watch; 9:38, a few more minutes till he was officially done with work.  
  
He looked around at the near empty warehouse, the only people left were executives and late night workers. Naruto had started working at 7:30 in the morning and usually got off work at 9:40 in the evening, normally, but had left work as late as 11 a time or two. He walked to the check in office, looking at the officer there and glanced at the clock: 9:39. He sat down on the chair and waited for the officer to look at him.  
  
“Long day kid?” The man asked.  
  
Naruto nodded and the officer looked at the clock. It hit 9:40 just as he did so, and Naruto stood up, grabbing his card and punched out. Naruto pulled off his vest and put on his jacket; orange, naturally. He waved to the officer and walked out the door, beginning his long lonely walk home, his mind drifting to the porn he'd recently downloaded for his expansive collection.  
  
This turned out to be a bit of a hassle as he now had to walk awkwardly due to his slowly hardening erection.  
  
He was completely unaware that his radiating lust had grabbed the attention of a tiny figure that began following him like a bloodhound.  
  
He saw the complex he rented out from and hurried over. He reached into his pockets looking for his keys, only to find they weren't there. Panicking slightly as his now clearly visible erection strained against his pants he quickly began checking his pockets. Thankfully his hurried movement made them jingle and he found the connected metal pieces quickly. He grabbed them, stuck the keys into the knob, and slipped inside, not realizing he wasn't the only one to do so.  
  
Not wasting a second once his door was locked Naruto sighed with relief as he pulled his shirt off before yanking his pants down, letting his dong free. His single apartment wasn't huge, but it certainly served his needs and was big enough in case he ever got a girlfriend. Cheap but functional and comfortable seemed to be a word set that described everything in his apartment.  
  
He was focused on other things though as he sat at his computer, leaning back on his chair his hand wrapped around his large throbbing cock jerking it hard as he opened up his porn folder. Naruto was a unique person, apart from stamina that could outlast a bull he also was ‘gifted’ with a sizable package. At full measurement it could make a horse go ‘that is utter horseshit’ and balls the size of softballs. When it came to endowment he was a man that women would love, or fear, depending on how they could handle massive dicks. That was, if girls ever took notice of him. Naruto wasn't a very active person on the dating scene, and the few times he'd tried his passive approach left girls thinking he wasn't interested. He was self-conscious about it; really, he didn't want to come off as someone who forced girls into things, so his overly gentle nature annoyed the women he'd tried to date.  
  
The fact that every single one of them was a tsundere type who really needed someone to just pin them against the wall and kiss them till their attitudes shifted more towards the dere side of their personalities was not a pattern anyone involved detected.  
  
Not to mention he had an enormous penis and he wanted to keep it a secret for a number of reasons. The fact that it cost him his first male friend due to jealousy being chief among them.  
  
He quickly found the video he'd downloaded recently and set it to play. It worked fine, no random error messages about the video software not supporting the file type or anything. “Good.”  
  
He used to be more talkative, but as his friends dwindled so did his desire to talk. The majority of his workmates thought of him as a mute but the simple truth was he had no interest in talking to any of them.  
  
The video was a hentai of a girl with long green haired being fucked by her sexually vicious master who had the soul of a powerful incubus inside of him. He watched, pumping his cock in his hand, the head already starting to leak with pre-cum.  
  
His hand continued working as he watched the porn on screen, instinctively swapping the male for him. His cockhead was slick with the natural lubricant his dick was drooling, enough to cover the upper part of his length. He could feel it building, the orgasm he'd been wanting to experience all day readying to shoot out.  
  
“HEY! Stop that!” Naruto jumped in his chair at the voice, a distinctly feminine voice. “Down here big boy!” He looked to his desk to see a small girl, maybe six inches tall, reminding him of the figurines otaku collected. She had two small horns on her head. Their coloring reminded him, oddly enough, of candy corn. They were red where they connected to her skull, but the farther towards the tip they got the lighter they got until the horns were a light yellow at the tip. Her body was flat, though a more appropriate term might be featureless. Even that wasn't exactly accurate though as he could see the athletic muscle. Her hair was a dark shade of blue, almost purple, cut short with two bands on either side of her head just in front of her ears, and her skin was a deep blue.  
  
She was also wielding a club the size of her own body, which was a fairly large tip off about what she was, or at least could be.  
  
“Are you… an Oni?” He asked, taking a completely random stab in the dark.  
  
She nodded, placing her hand on her hip as she observed him. “You’re smart, good.” She said, sounding pleased. She had a slightly rough and gruff voice, but beneath that he could distinctively hear something far more feminine in it.  
  
“A-are you here to kill me?” He asked, panicking slightly. According to legend Oni were vicious creatures that desired to eat the souls of the living, he had every right to be scared.  
  
“No.” She stood confidently, raising one hand, index finger extended to point at him, and answered, “You’re going to be my husband, understand?”  
  
A cricket chirped outside.  
  
“Uh… w-what do you mean, like, husband and wife and babies and stuff?” He asked, completely unsure if she meant human marriage, or if there was some kind of demon version of marriage that involved sharp knives and a stew made of human meat.  
  
“Exactly!” She confirmed.  
  
Again, a cricket chirped.  
  
“But I’m so big and you’re… well.” She stomped her foot, and Naruto's eyes darted to his monitor as he heard the plastic creak as it actually started to shake before calming down.  
  
“Shut it! Just let me drink your cum and I’ll grow to your size!” Naruto scratched his head as she put her club down then jumped onto his cock, her finger and toe nails digging in, making him gasp. She climbed up his dick Naruto shuddered, his teeth clenched, saliva leaking out as he tried to deal with the sensation of the hands and feet climbing his dick. It was unreal. She was barely half as big as his dick, but her just climbing up his length like he was a tree had him going crosseyed. Was this the power of an Oni?  
  
His head lolled back and he groaned throatily, the orgasm he'd been on the edge of before suddenly arriving a hell of a lot quicker than he expected it to.  
  
“Oh dammit!” The small Oni gave one last pull to hoist herself up and she wrapped her lips around the slit of his cock, her cheeks bloating as she somehow managed to swallow his massive load without spilling a drop. She drank and drank, and Naruto nearly fainted as he felt her lips on his dick, something that shouldn't have even been possible considering the size different, but that's how it went down and his balls churned all the harder as his orgasm was lengthened as she rubbed her body against his glans.  
  
She finally hit her limit most of the way through his longer-than-usual orgasm and pulled away from his cockhead, which was _still_ erupting. _‘He shoots for so long and his cum is surprisingly thick. Anymore and I would be bloated beyond belief.’_ She hopped off his dick, landing hard on the floor due to her bulging belly. _‘Let’s see-yes, I can feel it working!’_ She thought excitedly. Not a moment later she felt her body start to grow, her lavender robe along with her.  
  
When Naruto finally opened his eyes again after he stopped cumming he looked down, and then up as his jaw dropped slowly, at the Oni. He stood to his full height, a fairly tall 6’2’’, to find that the Oni was a head shorter than him.  
  
“Wow, you are... surprisingly boring.” She said, sounding genuinely surprised.  
  
“Huh?” He said eloquently.  
  
She looked at him dryly, hands on her hips. “Well when I drink from your cum my body doesn’t just grow, it transforms into the body of your deepest desire but-huh!?” She bent forward, clutching her chest. “W-what’s-!? AGH!” Her chest suddenly burst forward, ripping her through her clothes, which dropped to the floor, revealing her nude body. “M-my chest what’s-!? M-my hips and butt too!?” Suddenly her hips began to stretch and she fell forward as her butt suddenly jutted out. Naruto had been watching open mouthed, but then his lips turned into a rather dark, lustful smile. “What’s… why do I feel so… mugh, hot and horny!?” She cried out, not realizing her hair was starting to lengthen, now reaching the middle of her back, stylized in a hime cut.  
  
“Well, looks like the first part came through.” Naruto said.  
  
“What, what are you talking about?” She demanded, her cheeks purple.  
  
“I wanted a wife with awesome huge tits.” He reached for her and pulled her up. She gasped as her tits bounced slightly, a perfect mix of sag and perk, the huge teardrop breasts bigger than her head by a foot! He pulled one up and opening his mouth before clamping down, engulfing the nipple and most of her dark blue areola. She moaned loudly, her tits so sensitive it wasn’t funny. He then grabbed her other nipple and began to pinch and pull. She squeaked and moaned, shuddering as she orgasmed, her nipples hardening under the foreplay.  
  
_‘H-he’s so good it’s like he’s been doing this for years! Or am I just so sensitive I can't tell the difference?’_ Naruto continued to play with her nipples, years of watching porn had given him a very good idea at what to do. It was fortunate the Oni's body had morphed into his exact desires, because her body was now as sensitive as a girl from a hentai. While not impossible, most women didn't, and couldn't, cum from merely having their breasts played with, but the Oni did, and would remain that sensitive for as long as she embodied his desire. As if to demonstrate he then pulled his head back, sucking hard. The Oni screamed, her legs trembling, rapidly feeling like they were turning to mush. He then released her breast with one last nibble and the Oni cried out as she had yet another orgasm.  
  
Naruto grabbed his dick, which seemed even bigger. “Thanks to that I’m finally fully hard after so long. Takes a while to warm up but there's no stopping it now.” He claimed in a husky tone.  
  
She looked at his dick and her eyes widened; it was enormous at least 20 inches maybe more, and his balls were also bigger somehow, seeming to surpass their grapefruit size. “Another thing I wanted from my wife,” He said as she turned and tried to bolt for the door, only for him to grab her hips and sink his grip in, “was a big squishy ass to take the full force of my dick and to turn red with hand prints.” He said.  
  
“L-let me go, y-you’ll tear me in two!” She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide with both shock and confusion. Her voice was different, higher, and sounding softer, demure even. “Why-? You did this!?” She accused.  
  
Naruto shrugged. “I want a wife who's kinder, a bit on the shy side, but has a fire when she needs it.” He said. He had his dick head almost at her pussy, but he hesitated, this was the perfect chance to lose his virginity. He caught onto what was wrong quickly enough though, he felt wrong taking it forcibly. He released her and she crawled to the door then stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
“Why did you stop?” She asked.  
  
He scratched his head, then lowered it. “Sorry I was so rough before, it’s just, I was so excited that I kinda got carried away. I want to do it, but I want you to like it.” He said.  
  
She looked at him with naked incomprehension on her face before she blushed as this new personality finally started to decipher what he said. Thankfully it also came with a burst of a more familiar emotion; irritation.  
  
Scowling, she crawled back to him and grabbed his huge dick. “A man with a dick like this,” she hissed, squeezing it just hard enough to make him wince, “Should _not_ be so weak and soft!” She taunted.  
  
Naruto pushed her back and she released him, falling on her huge butt. He stood in front of her with a frown, moving so that his cock was in front of her face, and pressed the head against her cheek, smearing it in cum. “So, you want someone more confident then?” She grabbed his dick and rubbed the head, smiling at his shift in mood. “Then do as a good wife would and suck my cock!” He demanded.  
  
She opened her mouth as wide as she could and engulfed the head. Despite being a virgin she had been taught fellatio by her mother, who told her that males liked a good suck to warm them up for sex. She licked the head and length, and even swallowed some of it; she could feel it pulsing in her mouth wanting to sink into her throat. It was exhilarating, his sheer vitality was incredible. She began to lick under the head and his sharp inhale encouraged her to do more.  
  
“So good, I’m gonna… cum already!” He groaned out.  
  
She pulled back but kept the head in her mouth. She felt the jet of cum hit the back of her throat, her cheeks bloating just as her eyes widened. Before she could even think to swallow the pressure in her mouth grew too much and his cock slipped out. Her mind and pleasure centers reeled as she experience what a true orgasm from her chosen husband was like. He was pumping out at least three times as much cum as before, and it was twice at thick, at least!  
  
Overwhelmed by the sudden change she coughed the mouthful onto her legs. Naruto grunted deeply, leaning back as he continued shooting his load onto her body. The Oni held up her hand in a futile attempt to block the stream, but it didn't accomplish much of anything save the thick cum from slightly splashing everywhere.  
  
When the flood finally ceased she looked around to see the floor around her was sticky with cum and her own body was nearly completely covered in the thick dick juice. She scraped some from her body and licked it up greedily. Her eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled as she tasted it. It was so good she was sure she could have a thousand other husbands and yet she would never get the quality cum that he possessed.  
  
He watched as she cleaned herself, her blue skin becoming more and more cleaned of his thick load. Once she was done and appeared to be basking almost drunkenly in it he grabbed her, lifting her easily.  
  
She squeaked. “W-what are you doing?” She asked, slightly scared, only to curse herself a second later. She would need to work harder to suppress the parts of her new self she didn't like, starting with any sign of fear for anything, especially a massive cock she wanted inside her as soon as possible.  
  
“Let’s finish on my bed.” He suggested, causing her entire face turned purple. He walked to his bed, a single mattress on the floor.  
  
“Well now that’s a rather sad sight for a bed.” She said despite herself.  
  
Naruto paused but eventually just shrugged. He set her down gently; she had to admit she was nervous and excited. She looked at him as he observed her, his changes had made her a major bombshell. His dick throbbed, impatient for its just reward, not even close to done, just barely warmed up really. The Oni looked at it, her gaze tracing the veins as she spread her legs. The dual orgasm from before had left her quite wet.  
  
Naruto closed the distance and placed his cockhead at her entrance, pausing it look at her. She gulped, genuinely nervous all of a sudden, but nodded firmly.  
  
He moved in, his dick entering her. She ground her teeth as inch after inch slid in, quickly pushing through her wall. She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her. Naruto felt her breasts press against his chest, and it was an oddly satisfying feeling. She trembled under him, mewling almost.  
  
“When you’re ready,” He said, and she felt her heart melt at his caring tone. She kissed the base of his neck gently, causing him to shudder as his length pulsed.  
  
“Go.” She said shakily.  
  
He pulled back from her slightly and began to move his hips, his cock pumping in and out of her, reaching deeper each time. “Harder!” She demanded the soft thrusting starting to annoy her.  
  
He smiled and pulled back, sliding out a good 10 inches and grabbing her leg. He pulled it up, forcing her to her side. Getting a better position he grabbed hold tightly and started off strong, halting himself in her tight pussy before he began hammering away.  
  
She moaned as her breasts started to roll around, and she grabbed them to keep from hitting herself in the face, squeezing them to enhance the already mind blowing pleasure she was getting. He was pumping his cock in and out of her so fast and hard that his balls were slapping her legs. She cried out yet another orgasm went through her. Naruto was too good hitting her weak points easily and with efficiency that it started to build up another orgasm.  
Naruto could feel his own orgasm building. “I’m gonna blow!” He warned.  
  
“Yes, cum, cum inside of me! Fill me up!” She cried out. “Make me your wife!” She screamed, her own orgasm ready to burst.  
  
Naruto slammed it in, roaring, the Oni joining him with her own shout as she climaxed, their juices mixing as she shot out and he in. Naruto kept his length buried as he shot for a full minute before sighing and slumping bonelessly against her. She squeaked as his body fell on her, but she still possessed every bit of her inhuman strength and could fairly easily roll so they were on their sides looking at each other.  
  
She looked at him, blushing genuinely at the star struck and dopey grin on his face. “Um… I know I’m your first time, and we’ve just met but uh… I meant what I said, I mean when I wanted you to be my husband. So um… what’s your name?” She said, her face purple.  
  
“Naruto Uzumaki.” He said airily.  
  
“Naruto...” She tested, already liking the name.  
  
“And what’s your name?” He asked.  
  
“Hinata...” She said, slightly nervous about her name.  
  
“Hinata, what a cute name.” He said with a warm smile as he pulled her close. “Thanks for telling me.” He said. Hinata blushed and rubbed her face against his chest but she gasped when his dick seemed to twitch inside of her. She cried out as she felt it her already absurdly stretched hole become even more overfilled.  
  
“What the-!?” She pushed him off and pulled his dick out, nearly losing her balance the long prick came out, his cum dripping out of her cunt. She blinked owlishly at his revealed length, finding it was-“Y-You’re dick! Its… It’s bigger than before! That’s impossible!” She then looked at his balls and saw they were bigger too.  
  
Naruto looked too, taking the entire thing in stride. Growing a few inches in girth and width wasn't exactly the strangest thing that had happened to him today. “Dunno, I’m not done yet though.”  
  
Hinata looked at him, staring for several long seconds before it really registered what he was saying. “Wait, what do you mean?”  
  
Naruto stood, towering over her. “Well I usually need to cum around 14 times before this thing finally calms down. I worked pretty hard today, so I'd say I have about... 9 more rounds in me?” He guessed. As he spoke her eyed her body; her breasts, if they had a cup measurement, would be somewhere around H-cups, he wasn't sure. Her ass was a different story, being a connoisseur of fine asses he could state with complete confidence that she was 38 inches across. The tips of her hair just just barely tickling the tops of her generous cheeks. He pulled his gaze up and was surprised he didn’t notice it before, but her eyes were a type of silvery white with glowing pupils. “Wow you’re absolutely beautiful, just pure perfection.” He breathed.  
  
She blushed and fidgeted cutely. “W-well I owe this body to you. I take on the girl of your greatest desire.” She said demurely.  
  
“One of them.” He muttered.  
  
“What was that?” She asked, not quite hearing him.  
  
“Nothing, nothing... So then you said you wanted me as your husband huh? Well just to warn you I’ll be busy tomorrow so if we wanna connect or anything we have to do it now.” Naruto said, Hinata blushed understanding what he was saying.  
  
She got up from the mattress as well, raising herself onto her toes to kiss him, her lips lingering on his for several seconds before she pulled back, her eyes challenging “Well just so you know we Oni are a hardy folk, I’m sure that I’ll still be good to go in the end.” She said with great bravado.  
  
“All right then I’ll go at it full force.” Naruto said casually.  
  
When she was coherent again Hinata would forever regret underestimating her husband.  
  
Naruto reached down and grabbed her huge butt and pulled her bodily off the ground. She gave a little screech of surprise at the sudden move and display of strength.  
  
“Ow...” He said, his ears ringing.  
  
“Sorry.” She apologized sheepishly, but her surprise at his physical strength turned to a strange sort of dread/anticipation mix when she felt his dick at her entrance. “Oh no, no, no, n- _EEEEK_!” He released her, or at least just enough that she fell onto his dick. Her mind went blank and her mouth opened soundlessly. She recovered when he began to move, raising and lowering her quickly, his hips remaining still, purely using her body to masturbate himself.  
  
It felt good but she was still upset at his move. “Consider that payback for the scream.” Naruto cut her off.  
  
Hinata sighed as this was true, she had screamed and it had hurt Naruto’s ears, but she was gonna pay him back for this later on. It wasn’t long before she was moaning, hanging tightly to him, rubbing her sweaty body against his.  
  
“Mmmm wait! Put me down!” She ordered suddenly. Naruto did so and she pulled out and got to her hands and knees on the bed, thrusting her butt out. “Like this!”  
  
Naruto didn’t waste a second as he slammed back in, thrusting hard with Hinata now moving her body back and forth to increase his penetration. “Oh god yes! So good!” She cried out, gripping the sheets tightly. She felt his hands on her and gave a squeal of pleasure as he slapped her ass. “More!” She begged, receiving another slap. This proved to be the final push that set her off, another orgasm momentarily robbing her of the ability to form complete sentences as she screamed inarticulately.  
  
On one hand she didn’t like this overly lewd and erotic body. On the other hand the sensitive breasts, ass, and cunt were making her go crazy with pleasure. She felt his thrusts become jerky and rougher, “I’m cumming again!” He groaned.  
  
“Oh God yes! Cum in me! Empty your balls into my naughty womb!” She screamed wantonly, her face goofy with pleasure. She felt his hips slam into hers and hold themselves there, flattening her huge butt against his groin, but she was far more focused on the torrent of hot, potent cum blasting her womb. His seed was so thick most of his first load was still inside of her, and she was surprised when the new batch of his ball cream caused her belly to begin to bulge. _‘H-He’s shooting so much inside!’_ She was convinced that should he do it on a non-safe day she’d be impregnated instantly, demonic resistance to mortal seed or not, if she ever forgot to take the herbal brew for contraception. So lost in her thoughts she didn’t feel the flow stop and her husband pull out with a loud slurp.  
  
“All right that’s the second one,” He said, lining himself back up. “Time for number three!”  
  
_‘Ah shit… I’m gonna be sore in the morning.’_ The blue Oni girl thought, just before her thoughts went fuzzy as he crammed her full of cock once again.

**-Next Morning-**

Hinata yawned as daylight shone onto her face. She sat up and opened her eyes, instantly aware of how sore her pussy and ass cheeks were. She and her new husband had fucked a total of 12 times, and she was totally exhausted. _‘Is he a human or a demon in disguise?’_ She wondered.  
  
She looked over, expecting to find him snoozing beside her, only to find a note.  
  
Hinata, breakfast is on the table. If you need lunch I have some ramen cups, but not much else, sorry. I’ll make dinner when I get back, sorry about not making anything for us last night, but we were a little preoccupied. I’ll be home at 10:00 tonight, probably, if I run late it won't be any later than 11:00.  
  
Love,  
Naruto  
  
Hinata blushed, she really was a sucker for the lovey dovey stuff. Her mother was caring but distant and her little sister was... well, a brat. She had no idea who her father was, her mother hadn't loved him enough to give him the secret to halt his aging, so she could only assume he was a sperm donor and nothing more. She dismissed those thoughts as she walked into the kitchen to find there was indeed a breakfast made for her; an omelet with tomatoes and sausage.  
  
“Well he certainly cares for me.” She smiled and sat down. At first she assumed the meal was going to be bland, not only because she fed mostly on human essence and everything that wasn't cum, sweat, blood, or tears tasted rather muted, but also because the meal didn't look anything other than ordinary, but she hummed pleasantly as she plopped a section of the omelet into her mouth. She found she enjoyed the taste quite a bit; the slight tomato flavor was accented by pepper and salt. She began to eat the sausages, which were perfect too.  
  
She polished off her plate in minutes and went to place it in the sink, expecting to see dishes piled up to the ceiling, but only found a few dirty dishes and a few empty Chinese boxes on the counter.  
  
She smiled radiantly as an idea formed. “I guess I start acting like a housewife today shouldn't be too hard.” She grabbed the dishes and began to wash them.

**-Several Hours Later-**

  
Hinata sighed as she placed the last magazine onto the bookshelf, wincing and glancing back at the dishes before looking at her bandaged hands. She'd somehow broken ten of the plates in the process of trying to clean them. She'd thrown the pieces away, only for those sharp piece to rip through the trash bag just as she lifted it up to be brought to the dumpster outside, spilling garbage all over the floor.  
  
Needless to say she was incredibly grateful she was able to sweep, mop and get the stuff into a new bag and out the door with no more problems. She then proceeded to organize the bed, pick up all the magazines, dust the computer and desk, and clear the TV area. She wiped her forehead, _‘Being a housewife is… hard… good thing he’s not a total slob.’_ Compared to most bachelor's apartments Naruto’s was very well kept. She didn't want to imagine what would have happened if it was messy. _‘Let’s see, a wife… cooks for the husband, warms his bath, scrubs his back, carries children… Mmmm, children…’_ She purred as her mind supplied an image of herself, enormously pregnant with an untold amount of babies with a proud Naruto rubbing her big blue belly.  
  
“Ooh~!” She gushed, her voice a fangirl squeal before she heard a ringing and looked to see the clock had just ticked half passed nine. “Oh my gosh! I need start making dinner, and getting the water and, and… WAH!” So flustered was the newly wed wife that she tripped over the still extended recliner in her haste. She quickly picked herself up and scurried into the kitchen. Opening the fridge revealed enough for a steak dinner with a side of potatoes and eggs.  
  
A quick search of the cupboard told her where the pans were, so she grabbed the one that looked best for cooking a steak and placed it on the stove top, pouring a dash of cooking oil into the pan. She grabbed the still frozen steak and placed it on the pan.  
  
She puffed out her chest. Today had been full of setbacks, but she could do this! Cooking meat was easy, just flip it occasionally and take it off the burner when it turned the right color.  
  
'Simple!' She beamed.

**-1 Hour Later-**

Naruto sighed as he arrived home and fished for his keys. Today was a hard day, and he was looking forward to resting at home. He swung the door open, only for a wave of black smoke to nearly bowl him over. He coughed and waved his hand, confused as he smelled burning meat.  
  
“What happened?” He shouted, pushing inside to see Hinata fussing with the stove, not at all bothered by the smoke herself.  
  
She looked at him and scrambled to turn the stove off and stand in front of it, like it would hide the evidence. When that didn't work she deflated and looked down, “S-Sorry darling but uh… I was making dinner then... things… happened…?” She finished, adorably unsure of what had went wrong.  
  
Naruto opened the door, patio door, and his windows to vent the house before he made his way back to the sink and turned it on. Grabbing the pan from the stove top he chucked the blackened thing that was once a steak out of the window, ignoring the crunch of metal and the dismayed cry of someone on the street below, and placed the pan under the cold water. With a hiss of metal the smoke began to clear, revealing the house. It was a mess, magazines and books littered the floor, more burnt food was in the trash can, which had actually partly melted on the bottom because a new trash bag hadn't been put it. Several plates were also missing.  
  
Naruto sighed and turned to Hinata. Any trace of accusation in his gaze evaporated as he saw her depressed stance and the tears running down her cheeks. “Hinata… come here.” He said gently, stepping forward to hug her. She squeazed him tight, the dam breaking as she began to sob loudly.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m useless, I cleaned house but now it’s a mess again!” She cried.  
  
“Shh, shh hey I’m not angry.” He said, and he really wasn’t. “Look, I’ll teach you how to cook tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow is my day off so we can spend all day together.” He said. She sniffled then nodded into his chest. “Good, now do you have a bath ready for me?” He said, grinning.  
  
She perked up, “Oh, hang on, give me a minute!” She said, eager to make up for her failure. She rushed into the bathroom while Naruto went to the kitchen to assess the damage. It wasn’t bad, he was missing some plates like he suspected, the frying pan she'd would likely always have that black spot burned into it, the garbage can was warped but not completely melted through, meaning it didn't need to be immediately replaced, and he was out of potatoes and eggs.  
  
Thankfully that wasn't the only food in the house and he could make some dinner later for the both of them.  
  
He'd just finished closing the patio door and windows when he heard his wife call from the bathroom, “It’s ready!”  
  
Naruto, eager for a bath, placed everything down and pulled his clothes off on the way to the bathroom. He had some trouble with his pants since he refused to stop walking, but he pulled them off, hopping awkwardly on one foot, just as he entered the bathroom to find Hinata standing next to a bathtub full of water, curls of steam riding from the water.  
  
“Hope it’s hot enough.” She said slightly nervous.  
  
“I'm sure it’s perfect!” Naruto nodded and slipped his foot under the water… and yanked it right back out, the skin red and steaming.  
  
“Oh no!” She looked ready to cry again.  
  
“Hey it’s okay you just made it too hot that’s all. I guess being an Oni your skin is more accustomed to higher temperatures, right?” He asked, to which she nodded. “See, perfectly understandable.” He said soothingly, “Just be more careful next time,” Hinata was glad that Naruto was so comforting as she melted into another hug.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

Naruto used his pouf to rub soap into his front and heard Hinata behind him in the shower.  
  
“Naruto… can I scrub your back?” She asked.  
  
“Sure.” He answered, sighing at the brush, only to wince with every scrub. The bristles felt oddly stiff and were digging into his back, almost cutting it. “Hinata, what brush are you using?” He asked slowly.  
  
“Hmm? This big one I found near the door.”  
  
Naruto nodded his head. “Oh that one… wait, THAT one?!” He jumped out and ran to the mirror, checking his back, finding it covered in angry red lines.

**-A Few More Minutes Later-**

  
Hinata was sitting at the edge of the bed, tears running down her face. Naruto sighed as he laid down on the bed and pulled her close. “Hey, don’t feel bad it’s your first time doing this right? This kinda thing won’t work the first time you try if it. It takes time to get used to this sorta thing. It'll all work out, ok?” Naruto said, rubbing her back.  
  
Hinata nodded and kissed his cheek before she buried her face in his chest. “I-I’ll t-t-try harder tomorrow!” She mumbled, “I’ll be the best housewife ever!” She said steely.  
  
“You already are.” Naruto said as he placed his head on top of hers. A grin slowly worked it's way onto his face as he thought of a way to cheer her up. “Tell you what,” He began, his voice not seductive in the slightest, but even, level, and above all, calm. “why don't you lie back on the bed and make that gorgeous face of yours as slutty looking as possible for me while I do something real quick. When I come back we'll fuck until one of us can't move anymore, no matter how long it takes. Then whoever still can move can mount the other for another round before we both go to bed holding each other. Does that sound good?”  
  
The fact that she was outright drooling against his chest was probably enough of an answer, but her head bobbing rapidly made it official.  
  
Six hours and an even fifteen generous helpings of her husband's cum later Hinata lost the battle to remain conscious as Naruto discovered the belly down position felt like a gift from above with his wife's generous curves and incredibly greedy pussy. He thanked the heavens for giving him a chance at happiness.


	2. A Learning Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata learns how to be a good housewife while also learning a bit more about her new husband Naruto.

Hinata’s face was purple as Naruto guided her hands from behind her as she held the spatula in hand. “See, keep it from sticking on the bottom by constantly working the edge.” Naruto explained, “Okay... now what else have we got? The rice, right?” He asked, to which she nodded. “Alright, so what we do now is check it by pulling off the lid.” Naruto released her hand and she went to pull the lid off. “Normally you’d use a napkin but you’re an Oni so you can use your hand.” Naruto reasoned.  
  
Hinata stood there then she grabbed a hand cloth and pulled the lid off. “I-I want to do it right.” She said boldly, or stubbornly, depending on how you looked at it.  
  
Naruto smiled and bowed his head slightly. Hinata usually wore no clothes, being an Oni she didn’t feel embarrassed about her appearance even if her personality said otherwise. However today she was dressed in nothing but an apron that Naruto found. The blond had to admit seeing the apron get stretched because of her breasts was a good eyeful. Naruto himself was dressed more casually in thin grey pajama pants he'd thrown on.  
  
“If that's what you want. Next, check the rice, is it soft and puffy?” She grabbed a spoon and stirred it around, causing the rice to swirl. She looked at the rice carefully, it was pure white and they seemed enlarged. “Stir it around, make sure it doesn’t stick to the bottom. If it does it'll burn.” He warned.  
  
She grabbed a spoon and did as told. “Now cover it and check back in between the egg, keep doing this and it should turn out well.” He said.  
  
“I can handle it.” She said still blushing.  
  
“You sure?” She nodded, so Naruto sat down at his living room table, respecting her decision. He sat there not sure what to do then he shrugged. “Hey Hinata, what was it like?” He asked.  
  
“What was what like?” She repeated.  
  
“Life as an Oni… before meeting me, that is?” Naruto clarified.  
  
Hinata sighed and she looked at the eggs and used the spatula. “Well it depends, some days it was eventful, while other days were boring.” She paused and checked the rice. Acting according to Naruto's instructions she turned down the heat, doing the same for the eggs a few seconds later. “I lived with my mom and little sister, mom was… she's a fiery Oni, quite beautiful, by Oni standards, but she refuses to be with another man for some reason.” She said, “She’s tough and doesn't take anyone's shit. It’s probably why I didn’t really learn much except to be strong and to not be scared of men or people bigger than me.” Hinata said. “She taught me normal stuff though like cleaning, organizing, and, interestingly enough, how to be dominant over a man.”  
  
Naruto grinned at that.  
  
“I kinda messed that up didn’t I?” He said sheepishly.  
  
“It’s not like I’m hating it!” She protested in his defense, “But if it wasn’t and I was determined to remain dominant things might be… different between us.” She said hesitating at the last bit.  
  
“Hmmm, good or bad?” He asked sounding cautious.  
  
“For you, bad, for me… not sure about it yet, but I think bad for me too. I like things the way they are right now, and you're a passive dominant with very few submissive traits. Forcing you to be a full sub would have soured the relationship fast. It might seem foreign to you, but Oni are used to and prepared to make a full change virtually overnight once they find a mate they want to stick with. For humans this would be seen as losing what makes you, you but we don't have that sort of mindset.” Hinata explained while she prepared the now fully cooked food. She proudly sat the plate of rice and eggs in front of Naruto, who nodded gratefully before digging in. She waited with bated breath.  
  
He nodded his head with a smile. “It’s good!” He announced.  
  
She sighed in relief then lowered her head. “But you helped so it can’t really count.” She said.  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s not a problem. Next time you can cook yourself, but I’ll be going to work tomorrow so I won’t be able to help. One tip I can think of off the top of my head is taste what your cooking. Most would tell you not to taste what you're cooking with the same instrument you stir with, but frankly as long as you aren't hocking a loogie into the food I really don't mind. Just something to remember if you ever cook for anybody else.” He explained to her.  
  
She nodded committing it to memory. “Okay.” She then waited for him to eat the eggs. He did so after noticing her staring at the eggs intently and bit into the piece of white and yolk. She gulped as he swallowed.  
  
“Not bad, got a bit burnt on the edge but eggs are very hard to make right, so this is nothing to be ashamed of.” He said she smiled slightly.  
  
“Now I know what to do for breakfast!’ She said brightly.  
  
“Yeah, next we can work on lunch. Go on and eat, you did a good job.” Naruto said, mixing the yolk with the rice for flavor.  
  
Later, Naruto had turned on the TV and was watching while Hinata mopped the floor, a task she insisted on doing, though Naruto had talked her into allowing him to sweep beforehand. “So what about your sister?” He finally asked.  
  
She stared at him with an unreadable look before she turned back to her duty. “What about her?” She said, sounding grumpy.  
  
“What’s she like?” He knew he was treading dangerous waters but he wanted her to finish her story.  
  
“She’s rude, grumpy, irritable, and a brat. Nothin' special about that nuisance!” She said, but Naruto heard the hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
He decided to partly change the subject. “I've been wondering, do your mom and sister they have skin like yours? The same color I mean.”  
  
Hinata scoffed, “My mom's purple and my sister's a light blue - ugly shade in my opinion.” She said scathingly.  
  
“Hey, hey be nice, at least you have a family still...” Naruto said, drifting off a bit.  
  
Hinata finished her mopping and put the cleaning supplies in the sink for temporary housing. “What about your parents.”  
  
Naruto was silent.  
  
“...Died when I was younger.” He said, he leaned back, “Raised me, got me through school, not much else to say, died when I was 16, been living on my own ever since.” Hinata sensed a deep sadness in his voice a type of longing.  
  
_‘Perhaps this is why he works so hard. Well I better not reopen old wounds.’_ Hinata thought before she flipped the bucket, draining it in the sink before storing it and the wrung out mop on it's hook. Once done she walked over to Naruto and sat down watching the TV. The two were silent for several minutes, watching the mindless television show, before she eventually asked, “So… do you have any friends?” She asked.  
  
“Not really,” He said with a sigh, “What about you?” He asked.  
  
“A few, Ako, Ayame, Shion, Tenten, Isaribi, Temari, and Shizune.” She listed.  
  
“That’s a handful, figuratively and literally.” He replied, “All girls?”  
  
“Yeah, all of them are girls.” She said.  
  
“Really? Are they all small?” He asked.  
  
“No, not all of them are Oni’s, Ayame is… something… forgot what it’s called. Ako is an Oni, Shion is a Kitsune, a 3 tailed one if I remember right. Tenten is a centaur, Isaribi's a fish girl, _not_ to be confused with a Kappa, she hates that. Temari's a wind spirit, and Shizune's a tree spirit.”  
  
Naruto was sitting up, leaning forward, clearly interested in what she was saying. He absently clicked off the TV. “So there are more kinds of demons huh? Question, what do you Oni’s look for in a man?”  
  
Hinata puffed her chest proudly. “A man with great virility and vitality. As you can guess Oni’s… well monster girls in general really, have rather unique insides. They... burns up seed from humans normally, so we need someone who has thick and virile sperm.”  
  
Naruto looked at her curiously, “I notice you keep saying man, does that mean that there aren’t male demons?” He asked.  
  
“Of course, why do you think there’s so few of us? Or that we hide from humans?” She said.  
  
“I had no idea, I never really thought about it.” He said bluntly, “So how have you survived for, well… eons!”  
  
She sighed and looked at him. “Well apparently in the old days humans and demons lived hand in hand, some demons even granting humans extended to near indefinite life spans if they loved them enough but… times changed and we became scattered and distanced from humans.” She said, only to the look flustered, “N-not that my age is a problem!” She said nervously.  
  
“I didn’t-“ He started.  
  
“I’m not that old, honest!” She was getting even more flustered.  
  
“Hinata!” Hinata was silenced by the powerful shout, and Naruto put a hand to his head. “Sorry but the thing is I don’t care about that stuff…” He said, he then smiled, “I remember my mom telling something, ‘love that is honest and true has no bounds,’ basically it means you could be however old, but it won’t matter cause I love you for who _you_ are not how old you are.” He said.  
  
She blushed, realizing how silly and vain she must’ve sounded.  
  
“Well I think I’m well satisfied with what I’ve learned.” He said.  
  
“Um… husband?” Naruto looked at her, “If you could, before lunchtime, can you show me how to use this… thing? And that one too!” She said, pointing at the TV and computer.  
  
“Eh, sure.” Naruto said as he sat up, grabbing the remote.

**-3 Hours Later-**

“So this is a search engine. Where’s this ‘engine’? I’ve seen your cars and their engines but…”  
  
Naruto sighed and was grateful when his stomach grumbled.  
  
“Hey Hinata I think it’s time for lunch, here I’ll sho-“ But Hinata turned to him a serious look on her face.  
  
“Let me cook on my own!” She insisted.  
  
“You sure?” He asked she nodded vigorously, “Well alright then, I’ll show you what you can and can't cook.” He said, stepping back to allow her to get out of the chair. He led her to the refrigerator and opened the door before he began to point at the food saying ‘yes’ and ‘no’ as he pointed. The negative category was fairly small, really only the fruits and some vegetables. He then pointed a lump of pinkish meat. “That is a definite no for now.” He said.  
  
“How come?” She asked.  
  
“Just no, please…” Naruto said Hinata nodded.  
  
“What is it?” She asked.  
  
“Chicken.” He said.  
  
_‘I’ll use the ‘search engine’ to find out why I can’t cook it.’_ Hinata made a mental note to herself, “Alright I’ll use this and…” She began to grab ingredients, Naruto watching quietly.  
  
A few minutes later and Hinata put the pork loin onto the oil in the pan. _‘Last time I burnt the meat, this time though I’m gonna stop a bit earlier so that way it won’t get burnt!’_ she thought as she got the water in the pot boiling and began chopping broccoli and carrots into pieces. She put the chopped pieces in to cook.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

“It’s done!” Hinata called excitedly. She turned off both and placed the pork loin onto a plate. She paused, then she grabbed a knife and cut off a piece and she ate it, smiling happily at the taste. Nice, juicy and soft, it was perfect! She then strained the water and the vegetables, which were cooked to perfection. She walked to Naruto and handed him the plate of food with a knife and fork. Naruto smiled and took the knife and fork.  
  
“Looks good,” He said, “I give thanks.” He cut a piece of pork and bit down. “Seems like I was right.” Naruto admitted with a slow nod as he chewed and swallowed.  
  
“Huh?” Hinata was confused. _‘What have I done wrong now?’_ She wondered.  
  
“It’s a little undercooked.” He said, “It's not a big deal if you undercook pork a little bit, some might even prefer it this way, but if this had been chicken I’d be seriously ill.”  
  
Hinata frowned. “Ooooh… I’m never gonna get it right...” She said, tearing up.  
  
“Hinata, cooking takes time and practice. Really, the fact that you cooked it this well is very impressive. I’ll cook dinner, and when I do I want you to watch me.” Naruto suggested. She nodded, wiping her eyes as he finished his meal.  
  
“The vegetables were great.” He commented in an effort to cheer her up.  
  
She nodded glumly, but didn't say anything.  
  
“Here let’s watch some TV.” Naruto said before he handed her the remote. For the next 2 hours Hinata watched TV, flipping through the channels, the shows ranging from cartoons, dramas, information channels, business channels, watching a bit of everything to see what she liked. What seemed to entrance her the most was the romance drama’s and the cartoon ‘Tales of the Gallant Ninja Jiraiya’, a cartoon about a ninja who was gutsy and reckless, yet empathetic. Naruto had seen all the episodes. The show was on break, but it was rumored though that a 5th season was coming.  
  
Naruto looked at the clock when Jiraiya faced four powerful and deadly ninja’s. He managed to beat three and was facing the fourth, who was significantly more powerful. He stood up and held out a hand to her, “Don’t worry Hinata, you can watch it tomorrow too.” He said.  
  
“Oh, okay.” She said as she took his offered hand and stood up.  
  
Naruto lead her into the kitchen and began to get what he was going to cook for dinner. Steak, some chicken, carrots, noodles, and some butter. He started with oiling the pan and getting a pot to pour water in. Hinata watched him carefully; as the pan heated he began to put seasoning onto the steak. He spread it around using his hand and making sure the seasoning was equally placed.  
  
He then placed the steak onto the pan, taking care not to splash the oil onto himself, and grabbed his tongs and began to carefully flip the meat over. Leaving that to cook, he moved onto the noodles and began preparing them.

**-20 Minutes Later-**

Hinata watched Naruto carefully handle the meat slowly and delicately, making sure it didn’t burn. He had a sauce going and had mixed the vegetables in, cooking them with the meat perfectly combining and making a lovely dish. He cut the steak up and held up a piece with a fork for her to try. She bit into it and a rush of flavor assaulted her. “How did you do that?” She asked in a rush only after she'd safely swallowed.  
  
“Time, patience, care, and love that’s all.” Naruto said.  
  
She blushed then she pulled close, straddling him. “I think I prefer another way to show love.” She said huskily.  
  
“Oh? You'll have to show me...” Naruto replied, his dick starting to harden between her legs.  
  
“Let’s go to the shower and you’ll see first-hand.” She said suggestively.  
  
Naruto grabbed her and stood up, taking her with him, making her squeak. “I’ll never get used to a human lifting me op so easily.” She said, which earned her a pleased grin and a kiss from Naruto, a liplock that lasted until they reached the bathroom.  
  
He set her down and she walked over to the shower, letting her apron drop easily as Naruto stripped himself of his pants and closed the door. He turned to see she was already under the water, lathering up soap. She turned to look at him, a glint in her eyes. “You know, while it is my goal to have your babies it’s a little soon to do that.” She said. “So I think we should try another alternative.” She said, finishing her suggestion by tilting the shower head over, washing her body, taking great care on her rear in particular.  
  
“Blowjobs?” Naruto asked, slightly deflated. Normally he would be jumping for joy, but Hinata's mouth was nothing compared to her amazing pussy and being deprived of it was depressing.  
  
“That's not what I meant, but I'm sure we can work one of those in somewhere.” She explained before she set the shower head back in it's stand and leaned onto the tub, sticking her ass out. “Try this hole!” She said excitedly.  
  
Naruto raised an eyebrow. “Before that, I think we both need to be lubricated.” He said reasonably. “Good thing you picked the shower.”  
  
Hinata’s backwards gaze fell on the monster her husband possessed, a full 22 inches long now with balls that were so sizable she could barely fit her hands around them. (She was very grabby in her sleep) Her husband’s endowment was still utterly amazing to her.  
  
While she was watching - and drooling, not that she noticed - Naruto made sure to get as much water on his cock as possible, even though his pre-cum gushing out at an alarming rate, seemingly having a mind of it's own and doing it's best to lubricate his dick better than the water could. Naruto then turned to Hinata, his dick throbbing, eager to be plunged in.  
  
“P-please go easy on me this time.” She said meekly.  
  
“I did that last time.” He reminded her.  
  
“Please?” She gave him a puppy dog face, which looked odd with her teeth.  
  
“Alright, but you’re getting a punishment.” He said.  
  
“Deal!” She exclaimed.  
  
Naruto jerked his head in a wordless request and she braced herself on the tub as he lined himself up and began pushing. She bit her lip, grunting as it sank in inch by inch. He tried to pause, to help her get used to it, but Hinata wiggled her rear and began to move on her own.  
  
He started slow, but at her irritated moan he quickly picked up the pace. His hips finally slapping her butt, sending a blue wave down it. Naruto even slapped it, eliciting a garbled cooing.  
  
Hinata was in a state of bliss, her pain converting into pleasure rapidly. Hinata, in her younger years, would’ve never believed she would be receiving such pleasure from this. When her mother had described it it sounded painful, annoying and a little disgusting, but now that she was experiencing it herself it was the best thing in the world.  
  
“God Naruto…! My ass-! Feels so good!” She moaned out haltingly as Naruto was now bending forward, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them. Her blue skin slick with sweat and water she moaned loudly, squirming as he began to pinch and pull her nipples. “Nooooo… my nipples-!” She panted, gasping as he continued his double assault.  
  
“Hm hm, I think they might be too sensitive what about you?” He asked playfully.  
  
Hinata’s face was hidden by the tub, but if he could see it he would find a drooling sweaty face with her long tongue out like a panting dog. “Hmbeh ish your faultsh…” She mumbled drunkenly.  
  
“Heh, well here’s the first load for the day!” Naruto shouted. He raised himself and slammed it in one last time, his hips meeting her purple bottom as he came into her. Hinata screamed as her brain registered the cum flowing into her butt. She clenched the rim of the bathtub so hard it began to crack. Fortunately for the porcelain his orgasm was over with comparative quickness, but she knew from experience it was only because he was still building up steam and the load would look like a drop in the ocean compared to what his next would be.  
  
“Ahhhh,” He groaned in bliss, “and now shot number 2!” He grabbed her and lifted her up, Hinata too frazzled to object. He once again began his pumping motion of lifting and lowering her onto his cock.  
  
Hinata eventually recovered to feel the motions. “N-not agaiinnnnnnnn!” She moaned half heartedly, really wanting nothing more than to get another dose of her husband's love.  
  
“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” Naruto said, licking her cheek.  
  
“Mmmm, mmh… Isn’t this, ahhh… punishment enough?” She asked.  
  
“Nope!” Naruto said brightly, and she screamed as he jerked his hips up, now timing his thrusts with raising and lowering her. She gasped and groaned as he fucked her hard, his dick mercilessly pounding her insides. She screamed as she orgasmed, endorphins spiking, shutting her mind down briefly before being awakened again as he hilted himself hard, flooding her ass again. Her toes curled and cried out as she had yet another orgasm swept through her body. She panted as she felt his hot load inside her intestines this time.  
  
He pulled out of Hinata, who groaned as she slumped onto the tub, her asshole gaping and leaking cum. “Phew.” Naruto huffed as he looked down at her limp, lightly twitching form. He smiled and grabbed her, lifting her into the spray of water to wash away the sweat from her curvy body. Hinata sighed as she felt cold water – which felt hot to Naruto - on her ass cooling her off.  
  
“Mmm honey, you're the best.” She purred.  
  
“I try.” Naruto said affectionately as his free hand rubbed her backside to ease up the muscles.  
  
“That’s better.” She groaned, her butt now numb.  
  
“Good, now then we continue!” Naruto said, turning off the water and grabbing Hinata again. He laid her down so she was on her back. She barely had time to ask when he stuck his dick in her face. She sighed, realizing she should have expected this after her earlier comment, before smiling fondly and opening her mouth, her tongue sliding out, plastered against her chin to leave even more room open in her mouth.  
  
Naruto, seeing her ready for him, thrust his hips forward. He could feel her gag reflex kick in, or at least try to, but the feeling immediately disappeared as his wife suppressed it. His dick slid cleanly into her throat, his girth so large that the skin of her neck bulged out. He continued to feed her inch after inch until his sack rested against her forehead.  
  
Hinata, meanwhile, was completely overwhelmed by the smell of his cock and balls. She was so aroused by it that she actually came, her hips jerking lightly and her pussy drooling, something Naruto noticed.  
  
“Heh heh, I haven’t even done anything!” He declared before he then began to move. Hinata’s legs, arms, and hands tensing with each thrust inside her throat, Naruto’s dick exciting her nerves. It didn’t take long for Naruto to cum, and Hinata was given a forewarning when she actually heard his balls gurgle and pulse against her face.  
  
She felt a jolt of giddiness as she felt them clench hard, and not even a full second later her stomach was rapidly filling with his delicious and nutritious - for her at least - seed. Her belly became bloated and swelled as what felt, and could have even been for all she knew, gallons of sperm was force fed into her. She suckled on him in appreciation, but she was so out of it she feared she accidentally scraped her teeth against his enormous shaft when she felt him pull out. He was still cumming, her blond lover had been fully revved up and his soon to be legendary unloadings was aimed square at her face, which, along with her heaving breasts, were rapidly sprayed and covered in his hot goo.  
  
Naruto groaned throatily in nirvana as he gave a final spurt onto her face. He cracked one eye open and looked down to see her mouth, completely filled, naturally, was curved into a somewhat goofy grin.  
  
“I think you need a break…” She didn’t answer, “If you agree move your fingers.” He watched carefully and barely caught her fingers twitch slightly. “Okay, good, cause I could use a snack.” Naruto announced. “...But let’s get you cleaned up first.” He said sheepishly.  
  
Ten minutes later spent cleaning and then caressing Hinata until she was revived from her pseudo pleasure coma the two found themselves at the table eating quietly. Naruto suddenly looked up as a thought occurred to him. “Hey Hinata what’re the chances of me running into another one of you Oni?”  
  
She gave a laugh. “A million to one, the only Oni here would be my family and friends, and they don’t want a human anytime soon.” She said rather proudly.  
  
“Huh… alright then,” Naruto said, pausing to take a few more bites before he asked again, “Hinata, can you change your skin color?”  
  
“Yes I could, but it requires a potion to do so. I know the ingredients, but they're rather tricky to find, why?” She asked.  
  
“I think you should meet other people this week. You know, go out and see human life. I’m not enough to teach you everything.” He admitted, which was true. “Besides I think it’ll help you understand humans more.”  
  
Hinata sat there poking her steak slices. “Well if you think it’ll be good for me…” She said uneasily. She knew that one day he would tell her to go outside, but she never expected to be so soon.  
  
Even rocks were perceptive enough to pick up her hesitance, and Naruto was more perceptive then most. He immediately moved to amend his earlier idea. “I don't mean tomorrow or anything, I was just pitching the idea. How bout this, I’ll go get the ingredients you need for the potion and you can decide on your own when you want to go out to see the human world, okay?”  
  
Hinata blushed at his supportive smile and nodded. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” She said warmly.  
  
“You’re welcome.” He replied with equal warmth.  
  
“So… I’m still hungry,” She said, wiggling nervously. He raised an eyebrow and she looked down nervously. “This is okay, but I'd like to have something more… substantial.” She said.  
  
“I wonder if it’s my changes or your natural instinct that’s making you so cum hungry.” Naruto wondered. “I mean, your belly's still rounded from the load in the shower.”  
  
“Well if you don't _want_ a blowjob...” She said with a mock haughty sniff.  
  
Naruto grinned widely, fully prepared to do a little groveling on his knees, and subsequently between her legs, to make up for his supposed slight against her.  
  
It wouldn’t be until tomorrow morning that they came out of their aroused haze to hear his neighbor, a girl soon to be going to college, knocking on Naruto’s door complaining about all the noise.


	3. The Second Oni Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finds he has attracted another Oni one that Hinata knows but will Hinata want her gone or have her stay to help with Naruto's incredible Stamina?

Naruto sat at the table flipping through channels, quite bored. It had been 3 weeks since Hinata, his wife, by her people’s standards - or at least what she told him were their standards - came to be a significant part of his life. Today he had the day off and Hinata had decided for the first time to go out and explore the city nearby. He sighed as he turned off the TV and laid back. He had to admit though her human guise made her look even hotter, a fact that made his dick throb in appreciation. He moved back to grab his pants and let the fly open. He grabbed his dick, which was starting to get hard, and pumped it gently. Lately he'd noticed his sexual hunger seemed to be growing; he wanted sex more and more, and even with Hinata being an Oni he was left wanting. He sighed and began to jerk his dick.  
  
“HEY! Stop that right now!” Shouted a loud angry voice. Naruto jumped in surprise, and he was about to look around when he paused and looked straight down. He scanned the ground and eventually found the small girl-like figure of an Oni. Like Hinata she was small, dressed with simple clothes, though she was wearing what looked like tight, dark green latex biker shorts. She was completely flat, a stick by any definition. Unlike Hinata though she had black skin, her hair was pink that reached her shoulders, a single horn adorned the side of her head, which was quite sharp compared to Hinata's rounded horns, and she was more muscular in build, muscles that were on display as she hefted a battle axe casually with one arm.  
  
“Uh… hi, I suppose you’re here to be my wife, right?” Naruto asked.  
  
The Oni tapped her foot. “Well you’re quick on the uptake! Aim that thing at me so I can drink your cum.”  
  
Naruto scratched his chin then smirked and did as told the Oni said, pushing his erection down with a finger so the tip was in front of her. She dropped her weapon and grabbed onto his dick head before she looked up at him expectantly.  
  
“You don’t expect me to finish without some motivation, do you?” Naruto said. She blushed which was rather interesting to see on her onyx face.  
  
“Sh-shut up!” There was silence, “S-so… what do I do?” She asked sheepishly.  
  
“Rub your body on it and lick it, I should shoot off in no time.” She nodded and did as he said. Naruto watched her and soon found himself panting. He released his dick the Oni girl gave a short scream as his cock sprang upwards, lifting her quite suddenly up along with it. She held on as it stood erect and when it stilled she looked down at it. From her perspective his dick was enormous. She tried to look at a spot closer to dissuade herself of this notion, only to eye the head she was siting on warily.  
  
_‘T-this is going to be inside me? It’ll tear me apart!’_ She thought, _‘C-calm down, calm down, I’ll be fine when I drink his cum. Okay, let’s do this,’_ She begin to wiggle on his cockhead, her body scraping the head while she used her fingers to dig into his skin. She heard his sudden inhale and a small smile of triumph dawned on her face.  
  
“D-damn, that’s the stuff!” He groaned and she felt his dick suddenly thrust upward. She squeaked at the sudden movement, and even more so when he started to cum so hard that she nearly flew off. Admirably, she kept her grip and opened her mouth she began to drink. She took large gulps, surprised at the thickness of his cum.  
  
_‘He must not cum very often, it’s so thick and virile!’_ She thought excitedly as she pulled her head back and inhaled a few times before hopping off his dick. She landed on the ground and waited to transform, closing her eyes to withstand what she always assumed to be a painful transformation. She opened her eyes to find that she was a foot shorter than her soon to be husband. She looked at her body and padded it, finding that her clothes were still attached, having grown with her. “Phew, thank god, I thought you might have some freaky fetish or something.” She said cheerfully.  
  
“Oh I do, it just hasn’t kicked in yet.” He said casually.  
  
“What are you-AGHHH!” The black skinned Oni bent forward as her butt felt oddly hot. She grunted then fell forward, giving Naruto a perfect view of her rear as it seemed to wiggle then it began to swell rapidly, her shorts making audible stretching sounds. Then it began to tear the material, her butt catching against the material as it tried to outgrow it before her rear finally exploded out, ripping her shorts to tattered pieces that promptly slid off her body. She looked to see her obsidian colored backside and gaped.  
  
“W-What did you do to me!?” So preoccupied was she that she never noticed her breasts swelling slightly, stopping at around C-cup size. Naruto took a step closer to her and reached forward, grabbing her ass. “H-hey l-let me go you- you- OW!” He slapped her ass and she was about to retort when she felt her ass jiggle then swell up.  
  
“W...what the hell kind of freaky fetish is this!?” She cried.  
  
“One among many. I wanted a wife who has a bit more on the back end to take me at full throttle. It wouldn’t also be too much if her ass grew every time it gets slapped by a hand. But don’t worry, it’ll shrink back down when I cum on it.” Naruto said, “Besides, I’m fully hard now, so I gotta get some relief.”  
  
“F-Fully hard?” She then saw his dick and her face turned grey as she saw his cock was even bigger than what it had been originally. “Y-you mean to tell me you weren’t fully erect earlier!?” She shouted.  
  
“Could you keep it down? But no, that was halfway there.” He said calmly.  
  
“N-no way- OW!” He slapped her ass again, the jiggling flesh expanding appropriately.  
  
“Let’s see, 2 centimeters with each slap and you were boosted up to 30 inches to begin with, so now you’re 34 inches… skies the limit!” and with that a wildly grinning Naruto began to slap her ass repeatedly, the Oni girl crying and moaning with each slap, her pussy starting to throb with juices as pain and pleasure began to mix together.  
  
“S-stop… please… I… I just… I just want to have sex!” She moaned. Naruto stopped and looked at her ass. If he had counted right he'd slapped her around 15 times, including the first 2 he had gotten in. As such her ass was boosted to a monstrous 60 inches. However, unlike most people who would have their asses covered with rolls of fat her ass was smooth and supple. He reached grabbed her ass and his fingers sunk into them, much like when grabbing Hinata’s breasts.  
  
_‘How’s she doing, I wonder?’_ He briefly thought of his wife before he then pulled the black Oni up and kissed her. She gave a sound of surprise but quickly melted into the kiss, awash in the gentle and caring feelings being portrayed. “You do know what it means to be a wife, right?” He asked.  
  
When he broke the kiss she looked at him a dreamy look on her face. “W-we have sex right?” She answered hesitantly.  
  
“While that is part of it, it means that you live with me, you help around the house, cook, clean, and stay by my side, bound by love, understand?” He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Love… what is ‘love?’” She asked sounding like a child as she said this.  
  
“Didn’t your mother teach you?” He asked, now slightly concerned.  
  
“Mhmm but I don’t listen to her often.” She said shamelessly.  
  
_‘Well that explains why she seemed so… Out of place. This should be fun!’_ He kissed her again, and when they pulled apart she panted hotly.  
  
“Wh-why are we doing that and I feel… happy when you do it…” She murmured.  
  
“It’s a kiss, it shows signs that you like or love someone. You feel happy because you love them, usually.” He explained.  
  
“O-Oh… can we…” She blushed, “Can we do it again? I… I liked that.” She said in a hushed voice.  
  
_‘Don’t tell me… she’s a Tsundere? Pretty heavy on the dere side of things so far, but I think I prefer that. This keeps getting better and better!’_ He thought now positively giddy with excitement. “I’ll teach you everything you need to know about being a wife.” Naruto said and he kissed her again. She moaned and he grabbed her by her big butt, easily enough of a handhold to lift her bodily up. She squeaked in surprise, pulling away to look down.  
  
_‘He’s strong for a human, this big butt I have now must weigh so much!’_ She thought.  
  
“No, you aren’t really that heavy to be honest.” Naruto said casually.  
  
Sakura turned to him surprised. “How did you-?” She began but he chuckled.  
  
“Your face told me everything. I’m no mind reader, not by a long shot.” She blushed then waited as he carried her to his bed. He laid her down and stood up, his hard dick now fully erect, the head and length dripping with pre-cum and whatever love juices from her managed to land on it. The Oni girl felt her lower lips pulse, wanting that huge rod of meat to slide in and ravage her insides. But it wasn’t just her lower lips that wanted that meat rod, her entire body was hot and fevered. She felt itches that she couldn’t get rid of no matter how she scratched them. She had to get fucked by him and so desperate was she that her mouth reacted on it’s own.  
  
“Fuck me! Please, my body is aching for you, it’s aching for your thing! I need to have it inside of me!” She cried out.  
  
“You really want this huh?” He teased grabbing his hard dick and lowering it to her slit rubbing it with his dick head.  
  
“Y-yes!” She said, wanting to move her body to force it in but something held her down.  
  
“You sure?” She gave him an angry look, which only made her cuter.  
  
“Just hurry up and fuck me!” She screamed.  
  
“All right sweetie.” Naruto said with an eager smile before he slammed his dick into her cunt, sinking it all in one go.  
  
Sakura cried out as pain filled her. “A-Ah t-th-that hurt!” She moaned.  
  
“It usually does the first time… let me know when you’re ready.” He said, gently caressing her cheek. She inhaled a few times and she nodded, her eyes closed, trying to block out the pain. He began to move slowly, taking it gently with her. Eventually she began making small moans and he sped up. _‘I wonder if she was drawn to me… does that mean that other Oni will be? I wonder how they view polygamy.’_ Naruto thought before he started to grind his hips against hers, Sakura moaning as he began slap onto her hips.  
  
_‘G-Gods he’s moving so hard and fast! It hurts a little but this feeling… it’s like I’m energized! My body is so hot and it feels so-so AGH!!!’_ Sakura screamed as she felt her body spasm as she had her first orgasm. Naruto felt her juices spray onto him and she panted hotly, her body becoming limp. He forced himself to slow and he looked into her eyes, which he now noticed were green like emeralds. He rubbed her cheek and she gave a type of purr.  
  
“So how is it so far?”  
  
She reached up and pulled his face, kissing him hotly, her tongue invading his mouth she pulled away. “M-more give me more!” She cried out.  
  
“Gladly!” And Naruto was once again pounding her, Sakura moaning loudly, her eyes rolling up at the sensation.  
  
_‘It feels so good! I’ve never felt this good ever!’_ She thought hotly as she felt her new chest bouncing erratically with each thrust he made. _‘God sex is… the slice of heaven, I can’t live without it now, no, I can’t live without his cock!’_ She thought slavishly, her tongue licking her dark lips. She felt him grab her tits and start to squeeze and play with them. She threw her head back as she orgasmed again, clenching her fanged teeth hard as her eyes rolled.  
  
“By the way, what’s your name?” Naruto asked, knowing it was slightly inappropriate timing but he didn’t really care at the moment.  
  
“S-S-Sakura!” She gasped, apparently not caring either.  
  
“Cherry Blossom? Now that is adorable!” She squealed as he rammed it in particularly hard.  
  
Naruto could feel his orgasm building, his cock swelling, ready to release-  
  
Then the door clicked and opened. “I’m home!” Naruto looked up to see Hinata standing there with her human skin. She was smiling and looking at him for almost a solid five seconds before her smile turned to a dropped jaw of rage.  
  
“What the- who the hell is that!?” She shouted, Naruto smiled and pointed to Hinata.  
  
“Hinata Sakura, Sakura Hinata.” He said casually, gesturing appropriately.  
  
“Oh god, keep fucking me!” Sakura moaned mindlessly, completely ignoring the fact that Hinata was there.  
  
“Excuse me but he is my husband and- “ Hinata began, only to see Sakura's ass and blurt, “Why the hell is her ass so big?”  
  
Naruto shrugged “One dream girl I had was someone with a great big ass. Not only that but it get’s bigger if it’s slapped. With my hands, I mean, that would just be insane if it got bigger every time my hips slapped into hers.” Naruto explained, sounding downright giddy.  
  
“What!? You saying you have more than one dream girl?” She shouted.  
  
“Most guys usually do.” Naruto said. “You just happened to be the strongest of them all.” Hinata blushed at that then she shook her head.  
  
“That’s… comforting but you’re not off the hook buster! I mean it’s good th-“ She was cut off by his roar, Sakura crying out just as loudly.  
  
“Oh god yes, fill me with that thick cock juice!” Sakura cried, her body tensing as her belly began to swell, her limbs starting to fall limp. She twitched, laying on her back now with a belly similar to 3 months pregnancy. Naruto sighed and he pulled his dick out, and as he did Hinata looked and saw his dick and balls throb. Her jaw dropped even further as both of them grew even bigger.  
  
“Wait a second, did you just come inside of her while I was talking?” She demanded.  
  
Naruto shrugged. “Yeah. You know it’s not my only one. I can keep going for quite a while.” He grinned at her challengingly.  
  
“Okay mister, we’re going at it hard, and I bought something special for this occasion.” It was then that Naruto noticed a bag in her hand. She reached in and pulled out what looked like a small leather strap.  
  
“What’s that?” Naruto didn’t know why but fear flooded him from looking at the thing in her hand.  
  
“This is something to make things a bit more interesting.” She said before suddenly tackling him. Before he could do anything she slipped the strap on, pulling on strings and tightening it. Naruto yelped in pain as he felt his blood flow get cut off, his dick throbbing, red veins bulging out and pulsating with his heartbeat.  
  
“Now for your punishment...” Hinata said with a lustful hiss, her skin starting to revert back into her normal demon colors. “I hope you can take it, darling…” She said the tone with honeyed sweetness that made the words sound deadly. Naruto could only give a type of meep of trepidation.

**-4 Hours Later-**

Naruto groaned as Hinata came yet again onto his waist. She panted as she fell on top of him. “Oh god yes, it feels good to be on top!” She purred. For hours the two had sex, Naruto unable to cum or orgasm, each time he tried doing so the strap only sent his sperm back into his balls. As a result his balls had grown steadily with each orgasm, bigger and bigger they swelled till the now massive orbs were a few inches short of basketballs.  
  
“Oh I could do this forever.” She giggled.  
  
_‘So could I if my balls weren’t feeling like exploding!’_ Naruto looked at his testicles, the skin stretched thin, shining in the light from the sweat he'd been releasing.  
  
Sakura was still passed out from her orgasm, her belly still possessing a bump from the excess semen inside her.  
  
He felt Hinata turn around and he grunted as she did, his pleasure spiking at the feeling. She then pressed her tits against his chest and nuzzled her head against his neck.  
  
“Ah that was so good, I feel like going again!” Hinata said and she began grinding her hips against his.  
  
_‘I gotta get this damn thing off or I’ll explode!’_ Naruto was desperate. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, but the discomfort put him off his A-game immensely and as happy as he was that Hinata was enjoying herself he wanted to do some more himself. “Honey, not to burst your very awesome bubble but I gotta get this thing off!” Naruto said as Hinata began bouncing on him again.  
  
“Oh no, no, no, no, no I’m not letting that off, I’ll never get a chance like this again!” She said looking miffed.  
  
“Not true, I’ll put it on if you want but you gotta let it loose it’s starting to hurt.” Hinata almost scoffed then she looked at his body; drenched in sweat, with convulsing muscles as well. She also pushed up and looked at his dick, it was a rather unsightly purple color. It was then that she became horrified of her actions.  
  
“Oh I’m so sorry!” She confessed as she looked at her husband apologetically. He just smiled then he grabbed her hips and thrust himself up into her again. She squeaked and she reached down for the strap.  
  
“That’s gonna all shoot out pretty much at once, so you might want to get off.” He warned. She felt her heart tug at his innate and irrefutable concern for her, it made her feel even worse for her selfishness. Though she partly reminded herself that it was somewhat justified, but now wasn’t the time to argue morals.  
  
“…That’s my punishment…” She finally said quietly.  
  
“You sure? Cause I could arrange something less… filling.” He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
“No, I hurt you when I only wanted to make things more… accommodating for me.” She said, “It’s coming off.” She said, loosening it when Naruto suddenly pushed forward, putting Hinata onto her back. Luckily her hard skull didn’t register knocking against the ground as Naruto pushed into her. The strap loosened, but was still tight enough that it was blocking his cum still, though it was starting to tear.  
  
“So tell me honey… am I too rough?” Naruto asked suddenly.  
  
“H-Huh? Ah!” Hinata could feel his dick throb powerfully as it pushed inside, the head nearly at the entrance to her womb, and he still had a good foot to stuff into her.  
  
“Am I too rough?” He asked, his voice suddenly sweet like honey.  
  
“A-Ah… m-maybe a little I mean it’s good but y-y-yo-aaahhhh!” He pushed his shaft deeper in, the agonizing slow pace frustrating and creating senses she never felt before. “Yes, alright! Now cum in me… my darling husba-ahh!” She screamed. Loud enough that Sakura jerked up, her clenched fists held up.  
  
“ _My_ fuckstick you de-… wha…?” The pink haired girl muttered before she heard the scream and her face snapped to the sound. Her jaw dropped she watched as a type of bizarre absorption occurred. Naruto’s balls, which were even larger than before, rapidly shrank, seemingly in the blink of an eye while the blue skinned Oni’s belly expanded till it looked as if she swallowed a small boar! She began to move, only to hear the two sigh in relief.  
  
Naruto fell back, but due to his length he was still stuck in the Oni. He then looked at her, noticing her awake, and he reached for her and pulled her close. Sakura groaned lowly at the sudden movement on her sore body, about to move, but the smell of his sweat and musk held her in check.  
  
Naruto then looked at Hinata and he turned Sakura’s butt around so that she was looking at it. “Hinata so what do you think of our newest wife?” He asked.  
  
She looked at the large shiny butt scowling. “Uh uh! First things first, she’s not your wife, I am!” She then slapped the round ass before her, only to watch as it jiggled then swelled. “Ooohhh nifty.” She said, before noticing his grin and remembering that she was angry with him. “B-But she can't be your wife I-I… I can’t…” She became quiet, and he saw tears welling up. “I can’t… I don’t want to lose you.” She said quietly.  
  
Naruto frowned, near his chest Sakura also frowned; she didn’t want to create problems for Naruto but she had to admit she understood Hinata’s feelings, he was very kind despite his sexual roughness. Considering how much pleasure it brought her, she couldn't hold that against him either.  
  
“'Course you won’t!” He said, sounding surprised. “What, you think just because she’s here I’m not gonna love you anymore? That's not true at all. Hinata, I only came in her _once_ and she fainted. She also didn’t have a clue what she was doing!”  
  
Hinata blinked and looked at Sakura, who covered her reddening face, her body wiggling cutely in what she perceived to be shame. “Don’t tell her that...” She moaned.  
  
Hinata turned back too look at him. “Seriously?” He nodded, “That’s even worse, she’s so… green!” She said, stumbling in her shock.  
  
“S-Shut up!” Sakura snapped.  
  
Hinata looked at her with a patronizing expression. “Excuse me? It’s basic 101 for all demons learn how to please their future husbands. How the hell could you not know that!?”  
  
Naruto put a hand on his chin then the idea struck him. “Then how about you decide if she’s a wife then?” He said.  
  
“Huh?” He smiled.  
  
“Sakura, you are not my wife until Hinata says so. So until then you are under her tutorship, understood?” Naruto said.  
  
“N-No not understoo-OW!” Naruto heard the powerful slap as a grinning Hinata managed to stand, one hand on Sakura’s butt.  
  
“Oh yeah, I’m gonna have fun with these. How do you shrink them?” She asked him.  
  
“I need to cum on her ass.” He said.  
  
“Fufufufuf...” The blue skinned demon looked every bit the part as she looked down as Sakura's onyx ass with hooded eyes. “Let’s see how big her butt can get then!” She cried, her tongue sliding out to lick her lips as she raised her hand. She was going to enjoy this…


	4. Sakura's Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is a green oni not even knowing what it means to be a housewife so she must learn the hard way!

Sakura sighed as she washed the dishes never would she think that she would be back to doing this grunt work. She was sweaty, with a bandanna on her head and gloves and an apron she was the prime example of a working housewife… except she wasn’t a wife yet. She wiped down the dish only to jerk from surprise as she heard the loud orgasmic scream. She dropped the plate into the sink where it shattered. She turned angry ticks on her forehead, to Hinata and Naruto both having just gotten through their 9 the session of sex. “Could you two keep it down I’m trying to work here!” Sakura snarled.  
  
“What did you just say greenie?” Hinata growled sitting up while Naruto put a hand on his brow massaging it gently annoyed by their new dispute. It had been a week since Sakura had moved in and started her training under Hinata. So far she had to mop the kitchen floor, do the dishes, clean the bathroom and take out the garbage… all to learn what it was a wife did.  
  
“I said keep it down! I’m doing all the work here while you two goof off!” Sakura snarled.  
  
“You only are doing this because of your idiotic ignorance, if you knew what a-“  
  
“That’s enough!” Naruto said loudly and the two were instantly silenced. “Sakura you need to learn respect which is something you lack, also you need to understand the role of a wife which is something you are severely lacking. Hinata she may not know what you do but that doesn’t make her less than you. Don’t make the mistake that humans do and separate yourselves because of such tiny differences. We’re a family now and family must get along as best they can.”  
  
He said, “Yes families argue and yes it’s for petty reasons but… I want to avoid that.” He looked down a somber look passing over his face. Sakura and Hinata were both silent no guilty of their arguing. Hinata grabbed one arm and she looked at Sakura and gestured for her to come. Sakura was silent and she approached but she bent forward and kissed his cheek gently.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m just… frustrated… but I want to do this I really do!” Sakura said, “I-I want your love… I want to earn it properly,” She said, Naruto smiled and he grabbed her and kissed her gently.  
  
“You will always have my love for as long as you ask for it.” Hinata and Sakura would always remember these words for the rest of their lives. When things seemed dark and moody they would remember these words and would smile again.  
  
“Sorry for being so hard on you it’s just you needed to know this before searching for a husband its basics more or less.” Hinata explained.  
  
“I know, I know… ok what do I do next?” Sakura said eagerly.  
  
“Well next is…” Naruto smiled happy to see them working together he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
_‘At least they’re going to get along for a bit,’_ He had no illusion that this mood would last all he had to do was to let it run it’s course.

**-The Next day-**

  
Hinata looked at the steak she was cooking with watchful eyes, tongs in hand, apron on her front, and her hair done up into a bun. She would not mess this up. She held up her tongs and flipped the steak over. It was, so far, a nice healthy brown color and she kept the heat low so that it didn’t burn  
  
Sakura was scrubbing down the bathroom, not an easy task and one she was cursing Hinata in silence. She wiped her brow of sweat and set the brush in the bucket of water brown with dirt and with suds up on top. She grabbed it and got up looking at the bathroom; it was cleaned and polished to perfection. She sighed then she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. That was more or less clean but there was some candy wrappers and old bento boxes on the table. She sighed and walked to the door opening it and walking out briefly. She set the mop aside and grabbing the bucket she chucked the water out into the air. She then walked back inside and closed the door she squeaked as it hit her butt causing it to swell again. “Damn it why did he have this kind of fetish?” Sakura growled.  
  
“Mmm you’ll learn to like it.” Hinata commented dryly.  
  
“Yeah at least your parts don’t grow when something happens!” Sakura said and she began gathering up the garbage.  
  
“Again you’ll learn to like it.” Hinata said, the two were silent while Sakura gathered the garbage.  
  
“Why do you like him now?” Sakura asked, Hinata was silent then she flipped the steak over.  
  
“Well he’s nice, gentle and… sad he has such a grief inside of him that makes me want to melt it all away to make him smile. Yeah that smile,” She sighed and her hand drifted as she tried to express herself physically. She was blissfully unaware of her hand turning up the heat of the stove that also draws me in so bright and full of joy like the sun.” Hinata drifted there. Sakura kept working then she stood up and sniffed.  
  
“The meat’s burning,” Hinata blinked then looked to see smoke starting to rise and she hurried to shut off the heat that she had accidentally risen in her musing.  
  
“Oh dammit and I was so close too!” She said, but she had only somewhat burnt it, and only one side. It was still edible.  
  
“So then does his cock have anything to do with it?” Sakura asked, Hinata pulled the steak off the pan and set it on a plate with some rice, pickled beets and some boiled carrots. She carried it down to the table and set it down. She waited while Sakura busied herself then she came back in and looked at Hinata.  
  
“Please taste this,” Hinata said gently Sakura sighed then she sat down and grabbed the fork and knife and began to cut. When it crunched she paused and gave Hinata a withering look. She then looked at the steak and continued to cut making sure to get as much non-burnt meat as possible. She pulled it up and bit into it chewing slowly. Hinata watched with bated breath waiting to hear the words of uplifting praise or of downsizing criticism. Sakura swallowed, and looked at the steak nodding silently. She licked her lips then scooped up the rice it was sticky so it clumped together. She ate that chewing and swallowing then mixing the pickled beets with the rice and eating that again. She shrugged and tilted her head from side to side in a ‘so-so’ motion. Then she speared a carrot and ate that chewing quietly then swallowing.  
  
“Steak’s ok but if wasn’t burnt it’d be better, rice was a little too sticky for my liking, and carrots were alright but nothing to write home about.” Sakura said. Hinata sighed but she had improved and that’s what counted. She would do this again and have a nice hot meal ready for her husband when he came home tired and hungry for food!  
  
“Thanks Sakura,” Hinata reached for the plate, but Sakura held up a hand.  
  
“Hey, hey, I’m not done yet.” Hinata felt her heart lift and she backed away to let Sakura eat.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he went to punch his card in it had been a long hard day but now he was gonna get some nightly relief! “Hey Naruto!” Naruto paused to see the manager walking toward him a man named Ibuki who was a giant of a man with gaunt features Naruto stood there in trepidation. “Listen some of our nightshift crew is sick and we can’t get our backups so we’re sending some guys to find some people to take their place, so… yeah, you’ll be paid overtime for this.” Ibuki said, Naruto sighed scratching his head he knew what he wanted to say but his heart didn’t want to say it.  
  
“Ok, how long?” He asked.  
  
“Well till 1 o’clock or till we find some guys,” Naruto nodded grimly.  
  
“Alright,” He said and he went back to work, _‘I just hope the girls will be ok.’_ He thought.

**-Naruto’s apartment 11:49 P.M.-**

Hinata sat at the table her eyes glued to the door fidgeting with worry. Sakura was watching the TV but would turn every now and then to look only to turn back. “He’s probably busy or something we should go to sleep.” Sakura said.  
  
“No we are loving wives and we-“ Sakura gave a mocking laugh.  
  
“You’re his wife, not me according to you,” Sakura said.  
  
“I’m just saying that we need to be awake to support him when he does come home I’ll imagine he’ll be sore and exhausted.” Hinata said. “It’s not the first time this has happened.” Hinata said. “He came home so tired and exhausted… it broke my heart to see him so broken and weak.” Hinata recalled Sakura was silent but hit the mute button. “He opened the door, sweaty, tired and sore all over. I embraced him and whispered to him ‘I’m here for you my husband, I’m here,’ he just let himself become limp. I washed and massaged him, his expression made me so happy. I’ll wait for him even if it takes all night.” Hinata said Sakura was silent thinking on those words.

**-1:37 A.M.-**

Sakura looked at Hinata who was fidgeting her face concerned. “He’ll be here soon you’ll see.” Sakura said comfortingly. Hinata nodded smilingly weakly then came the rattle of key chains and Hinata got to her feet and was at the door opening it Naruto looked at her then he smiled the key’s in his hands.  
  
“Hey Hinata,” He said then the last of his strength gave out and he flopped forward, the key’s clattering to the floor, Hinata catching him and holding him tightly. Sakura got up and helped her with the door. Naruto wheezed weakly then he looked at Sakura. “Hey Sakura,” It was then that Sakura understood what Hinata meant. To see Naruto so weak and tired it made her want to hold him tight to assure him all was well. “Sorry I took so long but there was some problems with the job and I had to work extra.” Naruto said. He felt sore and stiff Hinata looked at him sadly then she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to rub them gently. Naruto sighed as she began to massage him, Sakura picking up on what Hinata was doing began to do the same to his arms. There was a silence as Hinata and Sakura massaged Naruto then he chuckled softly.  
  
“W-What?” The two Oni said.  
  
“Nothing I thought I would’ve heard some arguing by now.” Naruto said.  
  
“Well… Sakura’s been doing good, she’s done a good job cleaning up the bathroom the garbage though is a bit of a problem. You know Oni colored skin and all,” Hinata said.  
  
“I see, good job Sakura,” Naruto said, Sakura felt a rush of pleasure at the words she then saw Hinata’s gaze and she coughed.  
  
“Ah ahem, i-It was thing I’m just doing what a real wife does is all.” Naruto smiled.  
  
“Yeah you are,” He said, he raised his hand to stroke her cheek gently. She smiled again he was so gentle it was almost impossible to think that the monstrous set between his legs was attached to his body.  
  
“Naruto can you flip over?” Hinata asked Naruto did as told and the girls began to work on his back Hinata’s hands felt his back and pushed down slightly. There was a loud cracking sound and Naruto gave a groan of relief.  
  
“Ah yeah that hit the spot!” He said, Hinata was pleased her guess. “So Hinata did you make dinner?”  
  
“Oh yes, yes I did I put it in the refrigerator so that I could heat up when you came home,” Naruto smiled.  
  
“I think I could use a meal,” He said.  
  
“Yes… darling,” She said wanting to test the word, she liked how she said it and by Naruto’s smile he did too. She got up and went to get the food; Naruto pushed himself up with his hands and sat up turning his head to look at Sakura.  
  
“Hey,” He said.  
  
“Um,” Sakura didn’t know what to say. “So what’s work like?” She asked, Naruto sighed rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“It’s hard and tiring, I gotta lift heavy boxes and move stuff around but I have to do it.” Naruto said.  
  
“Why?” Sakura asked.  
  
“Because if I don’t work I don’t get paid, and if I don’t get paid I can’t pay my rent or support my family.” He said Sakura blinked.  
  
“Why don’t you just build your own living arrangements?” She asked he gave a shrug rotating his neck, “Or why not make your own business? Is money really that important to humans?” Naruto gave a grim nod.  
  
“Unfortunately yes people put more value in money than in themselves. You need money to buy the materials needed to build a house, and as for making my own business you need money to purchase property and materials. Things are very hard when money is required for even the most basic of needs, food and water.” Naruto explained his legs crossing into a Indian stance Sakura mulled that over; Humans were complex and strange creatures. He put his hands on his knees as he heard the plates clanking and looked to see Hinata walking forward with the reheated dinner. Steak, with some rice, green beans and carrot’s topped with gravy very good presentation.  
  
“This looks excellent!” Naruto said Hinata beamed as Naruto clapped his hands together giving thanks to the world and grabbing the knife and fork he dug in. He started by cutting off a bit steak that didn’t have gravy on top and ate it and nodded his head. “Very good but might want to tone down the seasoning a bit your using too many and too varied.” Hinata nodded noting that, he then ate the rice alone chewing on that. “Very good not too sticky but not too thin either.” Again she beamed.  
  
He then ate the vegetables with the gravy, “Again very good, though the green beans are a bit too soft those you don’t need to boil for so long. The carrots though are great soft or hard,” he again tried the steak this time with gravy he chewed then nodded. “I see you used the gravy to balance it out good choice but again less seasoning.” Hinata was proud of her success and the criticism it would help her when she was cooking again. She watched as Naruto his meal proud that he would eat it with little to no complaint. Sakura realizing that Naruto would want to bathe stood up and went to the washroom to get some hot water ready.  
  
It only took a few minutes for Naruto to eat everything in which Hinata grabbed his plate and went to wash it. “Naruto,” Naruto looked to see Sakura’s head poking out from the washroom he could see steam curling up from inside. He smiled and stood up removing his clothes to take a nice hot bath. Hinata finished the dish and went back to tend to Naruto only to see he had gone. She looked in washroom where Naruto was getting his back scrubbed by Sakura. Hinata opened her mouth angrily then closed it realizing she would be in the wrong. Sakura was just doing what a normal wife did and there was nothing wrong with that. She smiled then went to the table sat down and turned on the TV.

**-10 minutes later-**

Naruto was out wearing nothing but his pajama pants sitting at the table his arms around the shoulder of the two nude Oni that sat next to him watching the TV as their favorite show played. Naruto looked at the clock on the wall 2:29, in about 4 hours he would have to go to work again. He sighed and slid away from the table and got to his feet. Hinata and Sakura looked at him confused. “I gotta go to bed, works gonna be in-“ But he was cut off by his phone ringing. He walked toward it confused. He hadn’t gotten a phone call in… well a while. He picked it up. “Yeah?” he asked, still wondering who would have his number and would willingly call him?  
  
“Naruto?” He recognized the voice, Itachi his manager.  
  
“Yes sir?” He said respectfully.  
  
“You’re off for later today and tomorrow, you’ll get your wages though so just relax.” Naruto was shocked he stepped back feeling lightheaded then recovered.  
  
“A-Are you sure?” he asked not exactly sure he was believing what he was hearing.  
  
“Yeah don’t worry about it.” Itachi said and he hung up. Naruto who had been laxfully tried was now renewed with a vigor. Hinata and Sakura froze as they sensed a predatory aura, they turned to Naruto who was grinning widely like a fox that had just cornered a plump juicy mouse.  
  
“Oh ladies!” Naruto said in a sing song voice, “Good news, I won’t have to work… later today or tomorrow,” Hinata and Sakura paled that meant only one thing. “Now let’s get busy!” Naruto walked to them slid down and squeezed their bottoms making them jump up. | “So who wants first dibs?” Naruto said looking up at the two. Sakura gave a meep while Hinata held out her hand Naruto took it and stood up he pulled her in and she bumped against his muscular chest. He looked at her and she looked at him she put her arms around his neck.  
  
“So you’re off work today and tomorrow huh?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah,” He said simply.  
  
“Hmmmm that can work one of two ways,” Naruto leaned forward and began to kiss the crook of her neck.  
  
“I’m listening,” He said rubbing the opposite side of her neck with one hand and working down her nude body with the other.  
  
“We can… mmm… do it where I fuck you all day today, and tomorrow you fuck Sakura… or…” Sakura who had been staring at the TV turned to her surprised. “…or… gods you are- oooh!” She jerked as he bit her neck. “Or you can fuck me for roughly half- ah! -the day and do Sakura the other half.” She managed to get out.  
  
“Hmmmm very tempting both options, Sakura?” He turned to her and lowered Hinata so that she was standing Sakura walked forward and gave a squeak as his fingers was in her pussy in seconds.  
  
“What do you think?” And he began to finger the two with practiced ease both Oni’s moaning gently. She had thought his dick had been arousing his fingers reached inside of her rubbing parts of her body she wasn’t even aware could be rubbed. She squirmed as she thought about it. If he fucked Hinata for a whole day then her it would be somewhat… demeaning since it meant she was second best. But if they fucked in the same day she could only work for half a day while Hinata was forced to watch. The answer was clear to her.  
  
“H-Half a day!” She managed to gasp.  
  
“Alright then, later on for the rest of the day I’ll fuck Hinata first then you, that fair Hinata?” Naruto said and he stuck his thumb up her asshole. She gave a ‘peep’ and nodded vigorously. “Good now then let’s get you girls off and I’ll ‘rest up’ for later,” Naruto said and he pinched their clits both reacted with their muffled groans as they orgasmed. Naruto didn’t play with their clits much so when he pinched their clits it was a sudden surprise. They fell to their knees while Naruto went to the bed and flopped onto it. He was quickly asleep, Sakura and Hinata looked at him then each other their tired faces changing to determined snarls.  
  
“You better watch closely greenie; I’ll show you the best way to satisfy a man!” Hinata said.  
  
“I should say the same to you; I’ve been researching when you aren’t paying attention and I’ll show you something’s you would never think of!” Sakura huffed.  
  
Electricity sparked between their eyes and they held out their hands simultaneously and shook. “To the best wife!” They both said and quickly joined Naruto on the bed.


End file.
